ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolls Meets The Smurfs
Plot Cast Anna Kendrick as Poppy Justin Timberlake as Branch Demi Lovato as Smurfette Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf Danny Pudi as Brainy Smurf Joe Manganiello as Hefty Smurf Hank Azaria as Gargamel Songs # The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Poppy - Version of Roberta Flack # What a Feeling - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Poppy - Version of Irene Cara # Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Poppy - Version of Cyndi Lauper # My Heart Will Go On - (Anna Kendrick) - sung by Poppy - Version of Celine Dion # Sexual Healing - (Justin Timberlake) - sung by Branch - Version of Marvin Gaye # Footloose - (Justin Timberlake) - sung by Branch - Version of Kenny Loggins # Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - (Justin Timberlake) - sung by Branch - Version of Wham! # Careless Whisper - (Justin Timberlake) - sung by Branch - Version of George Michael # Upside Down - (Demi Lovato) - sung by Smurfette - Version of Diana Ross # 9 to 5 - (Demi Lovato) - sung by Smurfette - Version of Dolly Parton # Foolish Beat - (Demi Lovato) - sung by Smurfette - Version of Debbie Gibson # Lost in Your Eyes - (Demi Lovato) - sung by Smurfette - Version of Debbie Gibson # Where is the Love - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Roberta Flack & Donny Hathaway # Don't Go Breaking My Heart - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Elton John & Kiki Dee # The Closer I Get to You - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Roberta Flack & Donny Hathaway # You're the One That I Want - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John # Endless Love - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Lionel Richie & Diana Ross # Up Where We Belong - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes # We Built This City - (Justin Timberlake ft. Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Starship # Secret Lovers - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Atlantic Starr # I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me) - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Aretha Franklin & George Michael # Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - (Anna Kendrick ft. Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Starship # Always - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Atlantic Starr # (I've Had) The Time of My Life - (Justin Timberlake & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Branch & Poppy - Version of Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes # Love Makes Things Happen - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Pebbles & Babyface # I'm Your Angel - (Anna Kendrick & Justin Timberlake) - sung by Poppy & Branch - Version of Celine Dion & R. Kelly # No More Tears (Enough is Enough) - (Anna Kendrick & Demi Lovato) - sung by Poppy & Smurfette - Version of Barbra Streisand & Donna Summer # Tell Him - (Demi Lovato & Anna Kendrick) - sung by Smurfette & Poppy - Version of Celine Dion & Barbra Streisand The Grand Finale # Don't Stop Believing - (Trolls Cast & The Smurfs Cast) - sung by the Casts of Trolls & The Smurfs - Version of Journey # Home - (Trolls Cast & The Smurfs Cast) - sung by the Casts of Trolls & The Smurfs - Version of The Chipmunks & The Chipettes Trivia *Hank Azaria will return in Trolls Meets the Smurfs Movie and he will be the voice of Gargamel. Production Soundtrack Gallery Transcript Trolls Meets The Smurfs/Transcript Quotes Trolls Meets The Smurfs/Quotes Category:Trolls Category:The Smurfs Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossover musicals Category:Animation Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Musicals Category:Romantic Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Romantic comedy Category:Romantic comedy films Category:Romantic Films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Animated Musical Category:Animated musical films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Kerner Entertainment Company Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:Sony Pictures films Category:3D films Category:3D